Better Late Then Never
by OneRiddleMore
Summary: Kendall is new to Minnesota and he's in trouble. Can three certain guys help him out or is it more then they can handle? Oneshot, no slash


**Hello! Basically I have really bad writers block so I wrote this! **

**Guess what I own BTR! Yeah no I don't. **

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Kendall hated more then maths it was being new. He was sitting in his new school in Minnesota, which was far to cold, in a maths lesson and he was not happy. He also wasn't paying attention. This was a bad thing, a very bad thing as the maths teacher, Miss Philips decided to pick on him.<p>

"So Kendall do you know the answer?" Miss Philips asked. Kendall froze. There was nothing on the board and he had no clue what the question was. Time seemed to have stood still until he heard the boy next to him whisper a number.

"9724.719?" Kendall repeated but loudly enough for the teacher to hear.

"Oh you were listening... well that was correct so..." the bell rang. Kendall had never tried to get out of a lesson so quickly. He was about to run away when he decided to thank the boy who'd helped him. He waited for a moment before the mysterious stranger came out of the classroom.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for earlier, you saved my bacon in there." Kendall said quickly. He'd hardly spoken to anyone in his new school.

"No problem I've got to go. Detention..." The other boy replied before leaving

"Hey newbie!" A call came from behind him. Kendall turned to see the schools football team standing behind him.

"Um... hello?" Kendall said, a little confused.

"As a newbie you havn't been through the training" The leader, Josh, said.

"What training?" Kendall asked, he was tired and really wanted to go and eat something.

"Hanging from the flag pole in your birthday suit." Josh replied with a smile.

"Er... I'll pass" Kendall said moving to leave.

"Grab him." Josh said to his friends. Kendall found his arms restrained by two of the footballers. He struggled against them but it didn't help.

"You don't get to pass the training, eyebrows." Josh said laughing. The other footballers joined in.

"Back off him Josh" A voice said.

"Who said that?" Josh yelled angrily before turning to see a brunette boy leaning against the lockers.

"I said back off" The mysterious stranger said.

"Oh yeah? Well you're on your own..." Josh said weekly. Kendall was confused, why was Josh scared of this one guy?

"No he isn't" This time it was the voice of a Latino boy. The footballers holding onto his arms suddenly let go and ran. Josh and the rest of the team followed.

"You ok?" The tall brunette asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Kendall lied, his arms hurt.

"Ok? You're bleeding!" The Latino said. Kendall glanced down, uh-oh.

"It's fine. I've got to go. Thanks for helping me." Kendall said before running off.

"What do we make of that?" The Latino asked.

"Bad, the two holding him wouldn't have been able to draw blood." The brunette replied.

"Meet in the treehouse later?" The Latino asked as the bell rang.

"Right."

* * *

><p>The treehouse was in an abandond park behind a busy street. The people who lived in the houses didn't know that it was still used which was probaly a good thing as the windows of the treehouse looked straight into the houses windows. The two boys had met there after ice hockey practice so it was now late evening.<p>

"What do you think about that new boy?" James asked. He was lying on his stomach.

"Lying. No matter what he says about being alright he was bleeding. Something darkers going on." Carlos responded. He was looking out the window.

"You don't think that..." James started.

"Hey, look." Carlos said suddenly. He was looking out of the window. James joined him. In view of the window there was a garden in which, by some strange coincidence, was Kendall and Katie.

"Well, maybe we'll get the answer tonight." James said "but whose the girl?"

"His sister Katie." Carlos said.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"I may have looked a his file." Carlos said with a nervous smile.

"How are you not in detention everyday?" James teased. At that point a woman came out and spoke to them. They both went inside.

"So we know where they live but how is that going to help us?" Carlos asked.

"We keep watch. Something has to be up." James replied. The three boys sat down and stared out of the small window. For a while nothing happens until they saw a car pull out of the drive. Kedall had gone up to his room, there was a huge window in there so the two boys could see every little movement. Eventually something happend. Nether of the boys spoke but both of them looked away. Carlos pulled out his phone and videod the whole thing.

* * *

><p>The Knight family were watching a film together. It was Mrs Knight attempt to bring the family together. There wasn't a lot else to do anyway as they hadn't made any friends yet. Mr and Mrs Knight were sitting together, he had his arm around her. Katie and Kendall were on the other sofa. Katie was secretly playing on her mobile and Kendall was trying not to move as it hurt. At that point the doorbell rang.<p>

"I'll get it!" Katie said quickly, anything to get away from the film. She jumped up from the sofa causing Kendall to wince in pain.

"Who on earth can that be?" Mrs Knight asked. Soon after Katie came back followed by a policeman and two teenage boys. Mr Knight paused the film.

"Good evening. I'm Officer Gracia and this is my son and his friends. I'm sorry for the inconvience but I'm doing an investigation. These two are only here as they broke cufew last night." He explained.

"Ok, how can we help?" Mrs Knight asked. Officer Gracia started to ask some questions. Carlos and James had backed up until they were near the TV. No one had noticed and James quickly plugged the phone into the TV.

"I really don't want to do this." He whispered to Carlos. He then hit one of the buttons on the side of the TV. No one else had noticed what they were doing.

"Ready?" Carlos whispered.

"No, but we have no choice." James replied. Carlos nodded to himself and pressed the play button on the phone.

"What the?" Mr Knight said as the picture on the screen started to move.

"What is this?" Mrs Knight asked, confused.

"Boys, what are you doing?" Officer Gracia asked, annoyed.

"Papi we made the case up, but please just watch this." Carlos begged. The policeman turned and watched, as did the others. To begin with no one could work out what was going on. Kendall was the first, he stared at the other two, silently asking what they were doing. One by one the other people realised what they were watching. It was a video of Kendall being beaten up... by his father.

"Geroge?" Mrs Knight asked her husband, moving away from him.

"We were rehersing for a play, weren't we Kendall?" Mr Knight asked, without hesitation.

"Kendall take your shirt up." Officer Gracia said.

"I'd really rather not." Kendall said quietly.

"Kendall?" Mrs Knight asked gently. Kendall slowly raised the bottom of his shirt. Although Carlos and James had looked away they could hear the gasps of the others.

"Can you turn it off now?" Kendall begged. Katie was shocked, this wasn't her big brother who wasn't afriad of anything. Mrs Knight looked back to the screen.

"Turn it off, please." She said as the video became more horryfying, "How could you?" She asked angrily to her husband.

"James, are you alright?" Officer Gracia asked suddenly. James had become deathly pale. He hadn't seen that part of the video yet and it was bringing back unwanted memories. Before James had a chance to answer Mr Knight pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"No one move, I'll shoot!" He yelled. No one moved.

"Sir, please just put the gun down." Officer Gracia asked, he was completly calm after having dealed with many simelar situations.

"No! You can't take me from my family. You can't!" Mr Geroge yelled. He was waving the gun around. Carlos had frozen. He couldn't go through this again.

"Sir please. Just put the gun down and we'll talk." Officer Gracia tryed again.

"No you can't you..." Mr Knight started but fell to the floor.

"Officer what happend?" A police officer asked, he was holding a tranqulizer gun. Officer Gracia turned and explained what had happend.

"Anyway, how did you know to come?"

"We got a phone call about ten minutes ago saying that there was a man with a gun."

"Ten minutes ago? That's impossible. Officer Gracia only arrived ten minutes ago." Mrs Knight said, a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulder. Kendall just stared. Was he finally free of the abuse and the rape?

"You three are going to be the death of me. LOGAN" Officer Gracia yelled. The boy who helped Kendall in maths came down the stairs.

"Oh hello, this isn't my house... woops I'll just be going." Logan said quickly.

"Explain!" Officer Gracia said firmly.

"Well me and James helped Kendall out with some bullies but he was bleeding which seemed weird, so later we saw that the abanded treehouse look straight into this house. Then we saw his Dad... well you saw. We thought if we recorded it and showed it to you like this then you could arrest him but we figured he was mental so Logan scaled the side of the wall and phoned the police when we got here." Carlos said in one breath.

"Why? You don't even know me." Kendall said. He'd been quiet for far to long and he was confused by thier help.

"No but... we've each been through hell." Logan said quietly. Officer Gracia gestured for everyone who wasn't Kendall, James, Carlos or Logan to leave.

"Look you should have gone to someone, this wasn't fair on you." Carlos said gently.

"How would you know? How could any of you understand?" Kendall yelled. James then lost it

"What do you know about us? You went through hell and I'm sorry but you aren't the only one in the world to have. I was raped by my old maths teacher for three years, Carlos saw his older brother being shot in front of him, and Logan was abused by his Dad so much that when they found him his Dad was trying to drown him! So don't you dare play the no one knows game with us!" James yelled.

"James!" The other two said at the same time.

"I'm sorry. Thank you." Kendall said eventually.

"Anytime. I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just I hate seeing anyone get hurt, that's why we stand up to the bullies at school." James explained. The four boys then gave each other a hug.

* * *

><p>"Hey dude. Any news about your parent's divorce?" Carlos asked as the four boys walked out of the school.<p>

"Yup, finalised yesterday! I'm in the mood for celebrating and I think I know how." Kendall said with a smirk.

"How?" Carlos asked. Kendall gestured the others to follow. They walked down until they were looking straight at the field.

"You can't be serious?" Logan asked, instantly getting Kendall's plan.

"Opportunities like this come once in a life time and when they do you've got to grab it and turn that thing big time." Kendall replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Urm yeah! So not happy with this but I figured I'd hear what you guys thought. It only happend as I can't remember reading a fic where it was Kendall being beaten up... so yeah.<strong>

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
